until the end
by a-apple
Summary: inuyasha and kagomes relationship as friends is starting to drift apart how can inuyasha save it       my first story so please read,not for kikyo lovers
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1 :USUAL ROUTINE

please rate this its my first story i do not on inuyasha

"well im off u guys i'll be back in about 3 weeks or so i need to stack up on my supplies and finish off the rest of my school year"said kagome, in her usually cheerful voice

"are you sure u should leave without telling inuyasha u know how mad he can get when u go away without him knowing"sango said trying to convine kagome to stay a little longer so it doesn't turn into a big argument.

"we'll just wind up arguing any way and end up making me sit him so it doesnt make a differnce tell miroku i said bye when he comes back"kagome said with a sigh thinking of what inuyasha was going to say when he found out

and with that she said good bye to shippo and sango and was off in about a half ann hour inuyasha and miroku were back from gathiering fire wood

"where the hell is kagome is she ok sango!"inuyasha said in a loud tone

"yes she fine she just didnt wait for u to get back because u like to argue everytime before she tries to go back home"

"wow inuyasha u really worked her up now she starting to leave before she lets u know "miroku said in a sly voice giving a small grin

"WHATS THATS SUPPOSE TO MEAN!"inuyasha said angrily

"IT MEANS that you being a rude jerk like you always are"shippo said mad that kagome left so soon

"u little brat what makes u think it was me who made her leave so early!"yelled inuyasha before bopping shippo over the head causing the kitsune to cry

"OWWW! im telling kagome when she comes back!"shippo whined

"you 2 need to calm down there is no need to act so so childish"said miroku in a calm voice

"wow for the first time miroku you seem to be rig...PERVERT"sango yelled before leaving a big red mark on the side of miroku's face

"sorry i just couldnt help myself" and with that they went to kaede's

inside of kaede's hut inuyasha sat unpaitient for kagome's return who does she think she is going off without telling doesn't she realize we have jewl shards to collect and defeating naraku she just cant go off during an important time such as this'_i'll give her 1 week before i go and drag her back here then she have to explain to me why she left without asking'_ he couldnt help but smirk at the thought of it he didnt know what could happen to her without him being there what happens if that guy guy hojo tried to take kagome away from him if he laid 1 finger on kagome he'll make him pay big time and with that he gave another smirk

**kagome's time:**_'whata rough day i wonder what im up against when i go back to the fuedel area'_she really didnt want to put up with inuyasha's yelling or about to be killed by demons but what other choice does she have her now life is boring and in the past its to dangerous she felt like she didnt fit any where during that moment . she decided to lay down and try to get some rest and within a few minutes she was sleep

very short i know but the next 2 are longer


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2:LEAVE ME BE!

i still dont own inuyasha this chapter is longer but still a little short please rate

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

a week past and inuyasha didnt waist any time to go get kagome he stopped right before he jumped in the well and thought about how he was going to aprouch this_'i should sneak into her room and surprise her before giving her a piece of my mind'_(which apparently is very small ) and with that being said he juped in

when he got to the future he knew that kagome was home because it was the weekend and just waited for her to come in he could here her voice below him which means shes probably in the kitchen ,he waited patienly and closed his eyes until about an hour later he heard the door open he saw kagome come in with a towel wrapped around he waist and said nothin as his throat felt dry his eyes then became wide when she took the towel off and was putting her clothes on he tried to look away but he couldnt ,she turned around looking for her shirt to see inuyasha starring at her kagome turned blood red and she threw her hands over her chest and turned around so all inuyasha could see is her back

inuyasha senses came bac to him and he was trying to say word but they couldnt come out until

"...Sssory I I-I came to get u i didnt.."inyasha tried to explain himself but couldnt find the words kagome then go angrey

"inuyasha u perevert SIT!"

and with that said inuyasha face came right down on the bed wich he didnt mind because not only was it comfty it was full of her sent wich he could barley resist kagome took the oppurtunity to hurry and put a bra and shirt on

"what the hell was that for wench!" inuyasha shouted he then grabbed her by her shoulders so she couldnt get away

"u were watching me get dressed u pervert,get off of me!"kagome screamed

"NO NOT UNTIL U TELL ME WHY U LEFT WITHOUT ASKING"inuyasha yelled causing kagome to get even ore steamed

"who are u my mother! SIT BOY!!"kagome barked

with that said inuyasha went toppling down bringing kagome with him they landed on the floor which felt kinda painful to kagome having to be slammed on the ground with a hanyou on top of you , the feeling of hurt was soon taking over by embarrassment when she saw the way were the position was so...well strange. she was laying flat on the ground with inuyasha evened with her which also didnt fell rite not only was his face 2 cenimeters away his torso was pushing against her making her feel a little uncomfortable inuyasha was also flushed of the way they had their bodies which seemed to be fine to him after about a minute of being in the position kagome was wanting to get up before her mother walked in and assumed the wrong thing

"inuyasha ...umm i would like to get up now"kagome said almost in a whisper

"ok wai.."inuyasha then realized how close he was to her face and thought it would be a good opurtunity

"inuyasha are y.."she was cut off when inuyasha forced his mouth on her she gasped when she felt him getting them in a more comfortable position which was still on the floor

"MOM i heard inuyasha voice he here..!, MOM kagome is being nasty with inuyasha"souta yelled causing a yelp from both inuyasha and kagome

just when inuyasha was about to get up to stop him kagomes mother walked in she was a little shocked a first but then started to ask questions that needed to be answered

"inuyasha what are you doing to my daughter"her mom said strictly

"its not what it looks like mama honestly"kagome pleade trying to convince her mom

then why were your lips together your not getting out this time kagome "she glanced at kagome then gave inuyasha a hard stare

"and you...DO NOT go in kagomes room anymore you can wait in souta's room or in the living room if you are ready for kagome to go back, and dont YOU DARE do anything to her when you are in the past is that clear"giving both of them a hard stare

neither inuyasha or kagome could say anything except stare at her spechless they were both to shocked about the whole incident

"now if you dont mind i would like you to get off my daughter"she said glancing at inuyasha she had anger in her eyes

inuyasha got up as quickly as possible and followed a safe distance from her mother when he was in the middle of the hall way he looked at kagome who just blushed

he looked away with a smirk on his face when he was in souta room he was asked literaly a thousand question which kind've pissed inyasha off

"do you like my sister?, are you guys boyfriend and girlfriend?,am i gonna be an uncle?when the next time you will be coming over?how long has my sister liked you"

_'this is gonna be along day '_inuyasha thought as souta continued with his questin that inuyasha wouldnt answer he couldnt stop thinking about the kiss why'd he done that how did she take it she must of liked it if she didnt push away would their friendship be the same? all of this thinking was starting to hurt his head,

in kagomes room she couldnt help but think of the kiss either _' why did he do that does he actually like me that was realest kiss i ever had it was full of love does he actually have fellings for me more than a friend'_kagome and inuyasha thought of the kiss for almost the whole day kagome was still worried about her and what she was going to say the nextday,when it was night inuyasha couldnt stand being without kagome in her own house so in the middle in the night he tried to sneak in her room which didnt go unnoticed

"where do you think your going didnt i just tell you not to go in my daughters room"MS.higurashi scolded when she saw inuyasha

"you can trust me!"inuyasha screamed"im not like that it just..."

"im trusting you to go in my daughters room but do not touvh her in anyway i dont want my only daughter getting pregnet a sixteen do you understand?"

inuyasha nodded and went to open the door,kagome turned around to see it was and was surprised to see inuyasha standing there

"what are you doing here?"kagome asked

"your mom said she trust me enough to be in the room with you"kagome nodded and laid down

the 2 didnt speak to each other for the rest of the night and very soon they both drifted off to sleep

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

please tell me if i should keep going


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3:I HATE YOU

still dont own inuyasha please rate

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

i dont own inuyasha tell me how much you like the story

a week past since the moment at kagomes house and inuyasha thought it was time for them to finalyy go home

"are you ready to go now kagome?"inuyasha asked in a kind've annoyed voice for staying longer thaen intended

"just 1 sec i need to pack up on supplies"kagome answered while she was shoving things in her bright yellow bag

when they were done they started to head to the well with inuyasha carring the heavy yellow bag,kagome was hoping to get an extra week off when she was done with school but she thought it was best not to start an argument with inuyasha he was already grouchy ,kagome was just about to jump in when inuyasha stopped her

"let me carry you "he said softly

kagome had the most confused look on her face_'what! did he just ask to carry me!what is going on does it have to do with what happen last week'_kagome stood there for a second before nodding her head inuyasha picked her up as gentrly as possible and lept down in the well when they were at the bottom kagome was expecting inuyasha to jump up and bring them out the well but what she got was totally different inuasha dropped her bag aside and put her against the wall kagome had a shocked look on her face, she was even more shocked when she found inuyasha pushing his lips against hers she gasped when she felt him lick her lips wanting her to give entrance and she did what he wanted just in the middle of their passionate kiss they heard the voice of shippo

"damit!"inuyasha said still hooked on to kagomes lips kagome pulled away when she heard shippo

"i knew it i knew it! there here!"shippo exclaimed when he saw inuyasha and kagome at the bottom of the well inuyasha grabbed kagome and jumped up

when they were on land they saw miroku and sango coming their way kagome had a light blush on her face and so did inuyasha this didnt go unnoticed by miroku of course whe they reached them but instead of saying some smart remark he just smirked and glared at inuyasha who then turned even redder_'what is miroku thinking about what ever it is he probably had the right idea'_ he then tried to think why he'd done that to kagome in the well he was actually a little gratful shippo interrupted or they coul've escaleded to something much more then jst kissing (if you know what meen)but now that he thought of it he really wouldnt mind having to go a bit futher

when they reached the camp site miroku asked to talk to inuyasha as sango did the same with kagome leaving kirara and shippo alone he knew what they had talk about wasn't meant for him to hear so he just stayed

inuasha and miroku:

"inuyasha what did you and kagome do that made you and kagome blush so furiously?"miroku asked knowing inuyasha would answer

inuyasha stared at him he had sweat coming down the side of his face"uhhh...its none of your business!"inuyasha yelled

"ohhh i see its something private"miroku chuckled

"SHUT UP!all i do was kiss her"inuyasha admitted

"was it friendly"miroku asked with a smirk

inuyasha opened his mouth but nothing came out "uhhhhh"

"i understand" and with that miroku walked away chuckling so i guess that was why he was blushing miroku thought to himself _'any later and something couldve happened maybe we shouldve waited another day'_ and with that he earned himself a smirk , inuyasha started to walking bak to the camp also just not with miroku he didnt want to start another conversation that would make him blush.

sango and kagme:hot spring

"kagome did you and inuyasha do any thing ?"sango asked courisly

kagome blushed "well just a little peck nothing more"she lied not wanting sango to know what they really diid,sango could tell her friend was lying but decided not to push it and with that they continued their bathing and went back to camp in about an hour

it was next week and the group got some news about kikyo being around the area kagome looked at inuyasha knowing he would probably run off to go see her this made her a little upset but she didnt let it get to her ,but what she didnt know was that inuyasha doesnt love kikyo anymore but her now, his demon side always wanted her but his human was also starting to love her more than a friendlater on that day inuyasha could smell kikyo not to far away and went go when the group wasnt around of course kagome didnt know where he went but knew he probably went to go see kikyo kagome felt she needed to take a bath and decided to go look for the hot spring, when she was about half way there she heard talking and started to rush from where the voices were coming from

"are you still coming to hell with me when the search for naraku is over?"kikyo said to inuyasha

"kikyo i have to tell you something...I-I dont love you anymore I finally moved on"inuyasha said looking down

kikyo was angrey at what he said"who do you love now inuyasha"kikyo demanded

"k-kagome ...your recarnation"inuyasha answered softly

"how could you like that copy of me she is just a useless girl and foolish"kikyo yelled

inuyasha could say nothing just then kikyo screamed "i will make you love me again"kikyo then forced a kiss on inuyasha just at that moment kagome arrived at where she heard the 2 voices

"who's ther..."she couldn't finish she then turned her back just then inuyasha noticed kagome standing there

"kagome its not what it looks like!" inuyasha said pushing kikyo off of him "sh..."

"don't talk to me"she said in a low icy tone

"kagome,please if you let me talk i prove i didnt do it"inuyasha said walking closer to kagome when he was about a foot away from her she spun around and pointed her sacred arrow at him

"if you take another step i'll kill you"inuyasha had no choice but to back up kagome walked away without saying another word she was gone inuyasha turned around to face kikyo who lightly chuckled

"you wench get the fuck away from me"inuyasha said threating, kikyo knew her job was done and left, kagome returned to the campsite and grabbed her bag she left without saying another word inuyasha didnt bother to return to the camp site and hopped he could make it ontime to stop kagome from leaving and never come back,by when inuyasha got to the well he saw kagome fall in without even looking back inuyahsa hurried and tried to jump thew the well he hit the bottom with a thud

"what the...,why cant i go through"he questioned trying to go through again and again but it didnt work _' she must have sealed the well' _inuyaasha tought he hoped kagome wouldnt stay mad at him it wasnt even his fault he wanted to explain it to her but that could only come in time _'please kagome come back'_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_still a little short sorry_ tell me if i should keep going


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4:PLEASE COME

i dont own inuyasha tell me if you like the story and a little limey

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

it been 3 months from when the group last saw kagome and every one was despratly missing her now shippo cried everyday sango stayed quiet and miroku didnt even try and flirt with the village women but the one who missed her the most was inuyasha, he couldnt bare having her go he been staying away from the group for the longest only being around them about 2 hours a day other than that he's always around the well every single day still trying to go through he swore to never stop trying very night he whispered her name before he went to sleep he was going through a deppresing moment sometimes when he would think about the good times he had with her (including the kiss)he would call her name out in the middle of the forest over and over till his voice was hoarse he just couldnt stand being with out her

"why?why have you left me?i love you and you left me...why would you do that to me kagome?why..."he whispered to himself he stood there for about a good fifteen minute before returning to camp with his head down he was lost.

kagome wasnt taking it light either she cried herself every night to sleep and hardliy talked to her family she couldnt be without her friends from the fuedal area and it was killing her she missed all of them so much shippo, sango,miroku,and inuyasha..._'inuyasha'_ she started to cry again why'd have he betrayed her she thought that he cared for her the way he kissed her it seemed so passionate and filled with ...love just to see him and kikyo kissing each other she felt like somebody ripped her heart out of her chest she put her face in her pillow and sobbed she couldnt take it anymore being without him was killing her she didnt know why'd she care for him

"why do i love you inuyasha...after alll you put me cthrough and yet i still love you why?"she sked herself hoping to find an answer she closed her eyes and fell asleep

the next week inuyasha and kagome couldnt stand being without each each other inuyasha actually started to dig dirt out of the well hoping he could some how reach the other end but no use he hardly spent anytime with the group only to make sure they were ok he didnt even care about the jewel shard at the moment only to get 'his' kagome back it was killing him literally he looked as if he been beat up by the whole lot of demons he was going insane

"please come back ! i love you i dont care if anybody hears me just come!...please,"he screamed at the top of his lungs,when he said that for some reason kagome's heart thumped causing her to wake up

"what was that,it felt like me heart tried to come out my chest"she whispered to herself,she got in the shower and got dressed without even eating breakfast she just walked straight to the well _' i miss him so much '_ she felt tears coming to her eyes but she didnt care she let them fall they landed straight in the well she just couldnt take it, on the other side of the well inuyasha was pounding at the bottom of the well still hoping to get through he started to fell tears come slowly down his face he didnt care he needed her back he started to see something glow at the bottom

"huh..what the"then he found himself in the portol that takes him to the future_'where am i going'_then he felt the ground on the bottom of his feet he looked up and saw the top of the shrine "am i really here"he whisped to himself he smelt tears and felt something fall on his forehead he juped up and saw kagome staring wide eyed at him,both were to shocked to say anything to each other its been 3 months and they finally see each other starring at each other for some time now inuyasha couldnt take it anymore he took a step towards kagome and she took at step back he took another and she stepped back again he couldnt take it anymore he needed to feel her in his arms again he juped forward causing him to crash into her she lost her footing but he caught her in a bear hug just before she fell on her butt.

"kagome,...why did you leave me...i love you and you just left me!...why?"inuyasha asked in a hurt voice

"I-I...I missed you so much !"she yelled breaking out in tears she pushed out of his hug a little she looked into his face he was a wreck hair was messy and had dirt patches all over him but yet he was still handsome ,his eyes looked full of pain she felt like her heart just been ripped out,he then quikly pulled her back into his embrace

"dont ever leave me again...please"inuyasha said looking into her eyes

"I-I thought you were going with kikyo"for some reason she felt anger gathering in her rembering that moment"you act liked you loved me ! you showed affection and then i see you sneek off with he..."she felt his finger push against her lip

"is that what this about kagome"he asked with hurt in his eyes"kagome, she forced herself on me, i wouldnt do that to you "kagome looked at him wide eyeded she felt his hand move from hermouth and him pull away she was about to protest when she felt his lips come down bruttley on hers but then it calmed down she felt him lick her bottom lips asking to come in and she gladly gave that after about a minute she felt herself needing to breath so she slowly pulled away he then suddenly grabbed her and brought her inside her room he laid her on the bed and then put down another kiss he felt the urge for more than just a kiss he tried to control it but his body wasnt listen he got on the bed and pulled her on to him she was shocked then she felt him growl lowly causing her to shiver.

"inuyasha?"kagome asked with worry in her voice "what are you doi..."she couldnt finish when his lips came down on hers she let their tounges play with each other,she gasped in his mouth when she felt his claws trace over her curves,he couldnt take it anymore! he needed more !...of her anyway he slipped his hands under her shirt kagomes eyes wideden _'oh my god'_ kagome thought as she felt his fingers caressing her belly she moned in delight when he kept caressing her it felt wonderful for inuyasha to touch her like that !but...she coldnt think anymore when she felt him pulling her shirt off putting hot kisses from the middle of her neck to her stomach

"inuy..as..a"she groaned


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5:NOT AGAIN!

i still dont own inuyasha probably never will a little lime

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

in the middle of their love making they couldnt hear anything else not even the aproaching foot steps coming to the dorr

"hey sis mom said..."souta paused then yelled "ewwww!mom!inuyasha and kago..."before he could finish inuyasha hand went over his mouth

"look squirt if you tell your mom what you saw you gonna be in big trouble you got that,that last thing i need is to be kicked out of this house for good"with that said he literally flung souta to a corner of the room he then hurridly put his shirt back on as fast as he could kagome doing the same

"now look souta,if mom finds out about this she'll never let inuyasha come back again"kagome said trying to convince him not to tell

souta thought about it for a second before giving his answer "ok,...good thing i came in here when i did now otherwise i think i wouldve saw something that i didnt want to see"with that said he left the room when they heard his room door close inuyasha turned to kagome who had a slight blush on her face he realized what was about to happen

"sorry"he said in a apologetic voice

kagome turnd to face him "what are you sorry for inuyasha?"she asked obviously confused

"well... im...a halfbreed and your a miko...i know you probably dont want more of a serious relationship nobody wants more mutts like me.."inuyasha said with a little pain in his voice

is that what he thought that she didnt want him because he was half human and half demon?didnt he know this made kagome kind've angry she wanted to prove that she cared for inuyasha he should've known she would want to bear his pups with her mind made up she kissed inuyasha forcfully witch kind've shocked him

"but kagome"inuyasha said mumbling in her mouth

kagome broke the kiss and basically yelled at him "inuyasha! do you actually think i care if your a hanyo i told you it doesnt matter the way you are!...dont you believe me"she whispered with hurt in her , inuyasha had a shocked look on his face he felt uncomfortable in the situation he could see tears start to well inside he eyes he didnt want her to be sad he wanted her to be happy and he did the first thing that came to his mind he pulled her into him and imbraced her

"im sorry...please dont cry"inuyasha said camly trying to soothe her kagome hugged him back trying to get rid of the pain she felt about inuyasha not trusting her,breaking the silence inuyasha then spoke again"i do trust you kagome"he said very seriously kagome's breath was caught in her throat

"thrn why did you..."just as kagome voice was able to come back it was takin away again with inuyasha lips crashing down on hers he then pushed her down on the bed and put his hands under her shirt causing kagome to moan he then trailed his hands up and down he side feeling her curves

"inuy..asha.."kagome said with her voice strained he then took her shirt off and un snapped hr bra but didnt let anthing show he then let his own haroni be taken off by kagome who took her bra completly off inuyasha pushed her back down and stared at her, this caused kagome to giggle_' wow what a dog'_ she thought,hearing kagome giggle caused inuyasha to come back into reality he wanted to ask what was so funny until he realized he had been staring a small blush appeared on his face and he started to get back up he was suprised to be pulled back down right on to her body he felt himself being pushed over and then noticed she was on top of him he felt himself gettng hard as he felt her breathing on his neck go down to his stomach and then felt his pants being tugged at. he didnt wait another second he then again flipped kagome over so he was on her and started to take he skirt off he smelt her becoming aroused

"nobody going to interrupt us now"inuyasha said with a smirk as he made a trail of kisses down her stomach causing her to moan he then found the waist band off he painties and easily snipped if off kagome gasped she felt him come back up and he kissed her 1 more time before he was about to go back down and yet again...

"kagome?"he mom opened the room door

"i heard so noise and wanted to see if everyth..."her mom couldnt finish she was shocked to see the view infront of her"kagome... get up now"her mom said with hardly any emotion in her voice"and inuyasha, i need to talk to you in the hall"kagome hopped her mom didnt make him go away and never come back

"mama please no!"kagome pleaded

"this does not concern you kagome"her mom said in a stern voice _'at least she had emotion in it this time'_ inuyasha put his shirt back on and followed her mom in the hall he looked back at kagome and had worry in his eyes out in the hall the 2 looked at each other and didnt say anthing ms.higurashi finally broke the silence

"inuyasha didnt we talk about this earlier in the year"he mom said not even looking at him inuyasha didnt respond know she was probably going to say something else, her mother sighned and continued"i trusted you not to go futher until she was older"signing again she continued"but seeing what i just saw in the room was truly breaking your promise from earlier.

"I..."inuyasha was cut off by ms.higurashi

"you are not allowed to come back" she stated

"why!"

"i told you not to go futher with my daughter"she said in a strict voice"if she was to have a baby now she would have so many problems during her future here"seeing he didnt say anything she continued"and i dont want that to happen"

"but..."he was cut off again by ms. higurashi

"and she will not be allowed to go back to go to your era"she said seriously

"why! i not going to do anything! how can i protect her!she will come back!"inuyasha yelled

hearing inuyasha scream those words she knew her mom was trying to get him to go away she could'nt take it having the arguing about them go on and she ran out of her room fully dressed and practically screamed at her mom"no you cant keep him away !i love him please dont let him go!if he goes ill stay in the fuedal area with him i wont let him go!she screamed,he mom was shocked she was not expecting her daughter to come barging out the room ,but she soon settledherself down and asked inuyasha to wait outside while she talked to kagome when she heard the door close she started to talk

"kagome i will not have you go back their not only is it dangerous but i dont want you to have a baby at sixteen"she said in a calm voice

"i wont have a baby at sixteen you can even take me for test every month! dont send him away!"she screamed

"i will not allow you to go to the fuedal era"her mother said

for the rest the day her and her mother argued and inuyasha thought the best thing to do was leave he was going to come back just not now there was to much tension kagome knew what he was planning and wasnt that down about she was planning to return to the fedal area in about a week she just hopped her mom wouldnt catch her. ms. higurashi wasnt tricked so easily she knew her daughter would try something and was going to be paying extra atenton to her

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

please rate and i wont go to lemon this is rated teen


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6:HERE IT COMES!

THE next week arrived and kagome's mom was still watching her like it was no tomorrow she even looked in her room in the middle of the night to see if she was still there and everyday kagome woke up and went down for breakfast her mom would remind her she couldnt go back which kind've pissed kagome off because she didnt need to be reminded. another 4 days passed and kagome thought it was time that she go to the fudal era during the day she acted as she normally did during this passed week she didnt want her mom to suspect anything when she was sure she convinced her mom she went to her room and thought about what time she should go since her mom was always watching her,

Kagomes mom wasnt so easily fooled she knew her daughter would try and escape any day and go back but she wasnt ready to let that happen, kagome was going to be very surprised about she was going to find, during the morning which was very early and after her mom checked her room she climbed threw her window which wasnt as easy as she thought she landed with a thump on her butt

"inuyasha always makes it seem easy"she said to herself but then she quickly got back to her task she ran to the shrine and opened the door slowly and looked at the well she ran forward and looked to see if any one was around she put her leg over the edge and was abut to jump in when she realized she forgot her back_'crap!'_she thought to herself she had to go back and get it or she will have a big fuss over the other side and wouldnt want that to happen she hurried and sneaked back to the house and stopped at the front door she was nervous to open it she didnt even know how she was going to open it with no key,she stood there for about 10 mins staring at the door, then she heard the door open slowly she was to scared to move. then she heard the voice

"you forgot your pac sis"souta said in a whisper,kagome imedietly calmed down and sighned

"thanks souta"kagome said very relieved,but she knew it would cost big time

"but you have to be nice without yelling for a whole month"he was whispering very loud "and,you have to learn how to lock your door when you and inuyasha are making out,its really gross",the last part made kagome kind've angry but didnt say anything she just continued to walk back towards the well,she looked back one more time to see if her mom saw her,but when she looked back the house seemed lifeless and knew there was nothing to worry about and hopped in the well when she reached the other side she knew she would have to climb out herself because it was so late she started to climb towards the top when she heard something heavy moving about she froze for a minute before continuing to go up when see thought the sound had passed she climbed out the well but had her bow and arrow ready just incase something else popped up she was about half way to kaedes when she saw a large lizard like demon on 2 legs come up from the ground in had 3 eyes and razor sharp teeth and knife like claws, it flicked it tounge and its 3 eyes opened wide

"you have shards"it said in a deep voice"give them to me!"it hissed it then charged at her kagome pointed the bow and arrow at it it let it go but the demon got to her to fast it slashed her arm causing 3 deeps wounds from her wrist to the back of her elbow,kagome cried in pain just before the demon turned to dust.she let a tear fall before trying to make it back to kaede's hut, she tried to reach the hut before the sun set and didnt want to attract more demons, when she reached the hut inuyasha ears swirvled and his eyes opened he smelt blood_'her blood'_ this made inuyasha angry and jump from his favorite tree and ran towards kaede's hut and saw the old woman atending to kagome's wound who was at the moment unconcencess(some one tell me how to spell that word)inuyahsa was getting worried

"is she ok"he asked trying to act unconcerned

"she will be up in the morning"kaede said checking over her wounds "give her at least 2 weeks so her arm could get better"

"keh"inuyasha spat out

he didnt want her to be hurt and hopped he didnt mess things up when he was going to talk to her which usually seemed to happen,he stayed by kagome's side all night and didnt sleep he was up and ready to protect her.

when the morning came kagome opened her eyes to see to amberish eyes staring down at her

"h..uh inu..inuy..asha"kagome asked confused then she remembered she came earlier that day

inuyasha was a little surprised shec was up so early "lay back down you were injured when you came back here"he said in a calm voice,kagome took a moment to think and then remembered he and the lizard youki"ummm...my arm is starting to itch"she paused for a minute and looked down"where happened to the shirt i was wearing?"she asked very confused and waiting for inuyasha to answer her

"kaed had to change your shirt it had rips and was covered with your blood,she said your artery was cut and have to wait at least 2 or 3 weeks for it to heal. i will call keade to come and change your bandages",kagome nodded in response,when kaede came and changed her bandages inuyasha had questions for her wanting them to be answered

"why did you come when nobody was around.you cold've been seriously hurt!"he yelled

"i needed to come at at time when my family was sleep so i wouldnt get caught by my mom"she responded a little irritated

"dont do that!you know i was going to come back and get you!couldnt you wait alittle longer!"he yelled at her,kagome was just about to respond when inuyasha started to talk"you could've been killed"he said softly.

"inuyasha,im able to defend myself better than last year it ok im here not dead,ok?"she said trying to soothe him"i just didnt want my mom to come and try to stop me"her and inuyasha continued the conversation and the rest of the day was basically normal miroku flirting vith the young village women sango getting angry with him shippo and inuyasha arguing inuyasa getting sat,kagome was wondering what was in up ahead with naraku and what would happen with her mom but for now she was going to relax and enjoy her life


	7. trouble

CHAPTER 7:TROUBLE

i like this chapter alot its vrey sweet...i dont own inuyasha

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

three weeks passed and kagome arm was mostly healed, she was able to coninue the quest she just had to be careful of her arm.this dissopointed inuyasha a bit because it meant she couldnt ride on his back she had to ride on kirara back instead kagome knew inuyasha was more gumpier than usual but didnt want to push it and basically left him the way he was, she wanted to ask him why he was so upset but she would ask him later

Later on that day inuyasha went to go look for food and the rest of the gang set up camp kagome and snago went to go to look for a hotspring to wash in and told shippo to stay and keep an eye out for miroku,and for the first time shippo didnt protest he knew that miroku would try to peek at the girls why they washed and he didnt want to hear anybody yelling,on the way to the hot spring sango had started to ask kagome a lot of questions witch was kind've freaking her out sheesh its her first real relationship and sango acts like its her wedding day at the hot spring the two stayed quiet for a long time till kagome finally broke the silence,it was her turn to make sango blush

"sango...what happened between you and miroku..you guys seem a little closer than before"she said trying to act inocent

sango blushed and shook her head"n-no...noth..ing happened"she said with her words stumbling

kagome ducked half her face under the water so sango wouldnt she her smirk_'two can play at this game_' kagome thought"then why do you two always seem so close together,im sure something happened,you guys were alone for like a month since i was at my house and shippo stayed with kaede most of the time,"kagome had a mishchevous look in her eyes wich made sango wanting to get out and leave

"kagome i'll wait for you back at camp"she said hurridly tyring to get away as fast as possible she didnt want to blush anymore she could tell kagome was laughing at her on the inside and thought the same thing kagome was thinking earlier_'two can play at this game'_ she then added"i'll let inuyasha come and find you,im sure he wouldnt want me watching"she said with a smirk,kagome's face was redder than a tomato, with her goal achieved she walked away giggling to herself leaving kagome by herself,kagome forced herself to forget what sango just said and enjoyed her time at the spring she was there for about and half an hour when she finally got out...she didnt know that someone had been watching her

inuyasha had been coming back with the 5 large fish he caught when he heard 2 voices chatting,he went to go see who it was he was a little surprised to see sango walking away fully dressed he had came at the last of the conversation and heard sango remark that made kagome blushed ,...he didnt see anything wrong with that her statement had been true he didnt want sango there while he and kagome were...WAIT A SEC!,inuyasha wrinkled his nose he was starting to think dirty like the monk he quikly got out of his thought when he saw kagome walking back to the campsite he hurried and rushed back to the camp site and waited for kagome to come back who just came one minute after him

"took ya long enough!"he said trying to sound like he was waiting there forever

"sorr.."kagome was cut off by miroku and sango

"you just got hear to!"they both shouted

inuyasha sweetdropped "uhhh..."he forgot what he was going to day when he saw miroku with a look in his eyes"what!"he said dhouting at him

"hmmm is it possible you two came from the hotspring together"he said chuckling he was just about to continue,when he felt inuyasha fist come to the back of his head

"shut up and get those thought out of your head!"he yelled he looked over and saw sango with a smirk and kagome with a small blush with her hands holding her face,he then felt a blush coming over his face to.when every body was back to normal,inuyasha asked kagome to make the fish,since the fish were very large sized catfish and karp everybody had there fair share...except when inuyasha ate shippo's fish

"hey that was mine!"shippo yelled

:to bad runt"inuyasha said with a mouth full of fish,shippo bit inuyasha hand"oww!,you little brat!"he then punched shippo on the head

"inuyasha!"kaome had a mean look on her face "SIT" inuyasha face went right into the dirt

when the spell wore off inuyasha started to scream at kagome "what was that for wench"he screamed in her face,he grabbed her shoulders

"get off of me you jerk!"kagome was so mad she forgot about what happened last time in he house and yelled the word again"sit boy!"she then remembered the day at her house but it was to late.inuyasha once again brought kagome down with him and ended up on top of her

"oww"the ground was alot less comfortable than the bed pain was quickily tooken over by embarassment when she saw the position they were in just like the first time except her was pushed harder against her in some private places"ummm"inuyasha looked down when he heard kagome's voice and saw the way they were also 'felt' the way they were which was making him feel strange in a place below the belt _' not now'_ he thought to himself , he didnt want kagome to know what she did to him in that way.

Kagome was about to ask inuyasha to get off when she felt something push against her leg her breath was caught in her throat_'oh wow inuyasha_' she thought to herself after about a minute of feeling him like that on her "inuyasha can you get off ?"she asked in a whisper

inuyasha was starting to come back to his sense's"ok...sorry"he said as he got off of her he hurried and turned back to kagome so the other two wouldnt noticed anything ,when kagome stood up she was preety darn close to inuyasha her nose was touching his chest,inuyasha looked down and saw how close she was to him he then felt another urge and couldnt control it he grabbed her around her waist and pushed her into to him

"inuyasha...what are you..."she couldnt finish when she felt his lips crash down on hers,she wasnt expecting him to do that with there friends around, she broke the kiss and looked back and saw he friends starring at then wide eyed "uhhh..."she tried to psh away but inuyasha gripped her tighter "inuy...asha"

"its ok"he said softly his demon marks were lightly on his face and kagome felt something push against her thigh,she looked into his eyes and saw love...and lust.she was about to speak but she felt inuyasha growl causing a shiver to go down her spine

"inuyasha..."she groaned not caring if her friends were there the moment was ruined when she saw shippo slap iuyasha across his face .

"stop flirting with kagome!"shippo yelled,inuyasha had rage and his eyes

"why you little..."he then remembered what he did AND IT WAS INFRONT OF EVERYONE,

miroku and sango smiled and turned around,inuasha thought everything would be normal when he heard miroku talk

"if you wanted an aduience just ask,i'll take shippo to kaede"miroku said with a small smile,he actually looked a little serious of it,inuyasha jumped in his tree taking kagome with him who was a little shocked they laid on it in silence,it didnt take long for kagome to close her eyes falling asleep in his arms just before she was completly out of it she heard i love you.which caused her to dream about the future...their future,she was smiling in her sleep inuyasha soon followed and every thing was peaceful

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

tell me if you liked it


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8:I CANT HAVE HER NEITHER CAN YOU

this chapter is short but its a good for wasting time and its intresting...i already have ch 9 ready but i decided to save it for tomorrow...sry

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

the next day kagome work up leaning on inuyasha hard but comfortable chest she used his haroni for support to look up at his eyes they were soft and starring down at her,she gave him a small smile,inuyasha nuzzled her neck and took at deep breath,he breathed out and growled lightly sending another shiver through her whole body,since he was so close he was able to feel her shiver,he smiled in the crook of her neck and breathed lightly on it,she gripped his clothes tighter and he growled again causing another shiver to go though her body,he lifted her chin so he could see her face,he starred in her eyes for a bit and gently kissed her,kagome imedietly melted in the kiss she gave him entrance after about a minute of kissing he broke the kiss to breath and put his nose in her hair and tokk a deep breath,he was just about to realse it when he heard her say 'i love you' his breath was caught in his throat and it took him a little to remember to breath he let his breath go and breathed in her hair again and said 'i love you to' back to her

kagome was shocked she never thought he would say that with her friends able to hear even though she doubted they were up at this time the sun just came over the horizon and birds didnt even chirp yet,they stayed there until they hard sango yawn wich was soon followed by miroku and his daily duty wich earned him a big slap,inuyasha groaned and took kagome down

"so what exactly were you two doing in the tre..."sango hit his head with her hirikotus(dont know how to spell)"my love what was that for.."

"for being a pervert"answered sango

kagome sighned and started to get the ramen out of her bag she asked inuyasha to go get some water,inuyasha came back with the water and she put it over the fire when it was inside the pot,after they all ate ramen they set off to find naraku again

"kagome do sense anything"said inuyasha carrying kagome

"no...there hasnt been anything"kagome responded

"naraku is really watching himself"said sango on kilala

"yes..iwonder how long it will take him to reveal himself"said miroku whos eyes were now looking at sango butt his hand slowly crept towards her rear end

"dont even think about it "sango said balling her fist,miroku quickly pulled back

"n-not at all my dear sango"miroku said nervously

during the after noon the gang wanted to take a break,kagome got off of inuyasha who then wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into his lap,miroku looked at them thinking things that were...well,and sango gave a small smile and picked up kilala who was already small,just as everyone was about to get comfty kagome stiffened in inuyasha's arms and quickly got up,this made inuyasha confused but then he smelled _him_,inuyasha growled deeply in his throat,kagome turned back to look at inuyasha but felt the brush of wind and there was koga with a smile on his face

"hello kagome"he said slyly"whatS up mutt face"

inuyasha growled deep in his throaat again but koga just ignored it,he turned his attention towards kagome and did something that was very unexpected he hugged her tightly pulling her closer to him and his hard armor

"koga...your armor is uncomfortable"kagome said trying her best to push away,inuyasha was down right pissed_ ' how dare he try and take my kagome!'_ inuyasha thought to himself

"sorry kagome...wait!why do you smell so much like that dog!"shouted koga who was now pulling kagome even tighter"you trying to still my woman mutt!"he yelled at inuyasha,kagome was pressed so hard aginst koga it hurt

"ko..ga your hurting me"she pleaded "let..m..e go!"

"no...not with him trying to steal you away,kagome you will travel with me for now on"he said seriously still lokking at inuyasha in a death stare

"NO SHE WONT!"inuyasha said his demon marks lightly on his face

"WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO ABOUT IT"yelling right back at him,koga did something that was REALLY unexpected,he lips crashed down on kogomes forcfully and she screamed in his mouth,kagome pulled away and screamed at him

"let me go!"she said tears welling in her eyes,but she wasnt going to let them fall,koga looked at her puzzeled his gaze then turned back to inuyasha who's eyes were completly red and the stripes on his cheeks highly noticable

"let go of my mate"inuyasha sounded like he was going to lose control"let..go"

koga wasnt willing to give kagome up without a fight he covered his eyes with his bangs and his k-9's got slightly larger"how dare you call her your mate you disgusting half breed"he said through clenched teeth"you will not get her"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

tell me if you liked it and if i should keep going i going to finish this story before i start another 1


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9:GOODBYE

the new chapter a little limey

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

koga's claws and canine's got larger they couldnt even fit in his mouth"you gonna fight mutt face"

by this time inuyasha already lost complete control,koga as was also starting to lose control,inuyasha charged and tried to slash koga but koga who let instinct take over was going even faster then he usual,he came back fast and was able to scratch inuyasha with didnt even break the skin ,inuyasha snarled and had ripped open koga's arm leaving it to drip the cut went to his shoulder to his wrist and was very deep,the blood oozing out,koga cried out in pain and charged at inuyasha...kagome was shocked by the whole fight they were trying to kill each other,they werent playing around this time,she snapped out of thought when she saw inuyasha slide across the ground with a large cut on his back,kagome knew better than to get involved in the fight and started running towards sango and miroku who were a safe distance away

koga noticed something from the corner of his eye and jumped right infront of kagome making her crash into him,she slowly looked at his face and was speecless his teeth were large and his lips pulled back into a snarl,his eyes were tinted red and he had a gash on the side of his face. he grabbed her arm and took a good sniff at her he suddenly grabbed her arm tight and snarled,he was able to get some words out

"you smell like th-that d..dog" his voice was strangled his eyes suddlenly turned even more redder "you my mate" he rubbed his body against her trying to get the smell off and licked her face, kagome tried to pull away but his grip tightened causing the skin to break"you mine"he said completly losing control he pushed her hard on the ground and sniffed at the crook of her neck she wasnt marked yet she tried to get up but he was holding her hard to the ground,

inuyasha was just starting to gain control when he saw what koga was trying to do,he lost control when he heard kagome screamed when he brushed his teeth over her skin,inuyasha howled in rage and ran towards the two how dare he try and take his mate!,inuyasha slammed koga on the ground and slit his throat not to deep he wanted koga to feel pain...and he got his wish...koga rolled on his side holding his throat,he was coughing out blood,his eyes was turning back to normal and his teeth and claws got smaller he looked at kagome who was unconcious_' what have i done her thought to himself'_suddenly things started to go black and he closed his eyes...he was dead.

inuyasha was not even caring for the wolf and was at kogome's side licking her wounds on her wrist and the scrapes on her neck,his marks showed lightly on his face and his eyes were amberish gold,kagome started to wake when she felt something warm and wet on her neck,inuyahsa noticed and pulled away slowly with his ears pinned on his head,she got up slowly feeling the soreness on her whole back

"inu..yasha what d..id you do"she asked curiously

inuyahsa looked down and looked back up at her"he tried to ..make you his"he looked at the lifless body a few feet away from kagome "im sorry"

kagome was puzzled and turned around slowly and saw koga's lifless body on the groung badly beaten"he's...dead"

inuyasha put his ears back on his skull "i...i-i dont know what came over me"he said trying not to make her sit him

she looked back at inuyasha then turned back to koga,she slowly got up and walked over to him and put a hand on koga's chest she signed "im sorry koga"a small tear fell from her she then looked back at inuyahsa who had the look of fear and worry in his eyes_' did she love him'_ he thought to himself his heart started to beat faster his felt nervous,kagome then walked up to him and hugged him lightly before getting the first aid kit out of her bag and tended to the cut on his back

"are you ok?"he asked her

"yeah...i just felt like he wasted his time for me all that time he tried to make me come with him...and i told him there was another but he kept trying...now he's gone and i fell like it was my fault"she looked downand back at inuyasha who still looked very concered she gave him a sad smile and hugged him making sure not to touch the cut on his back"but a least i have you,..if i lost you i would probably die...better koga then you"

inuyasha laughed lightly and gave a happy sighn , yes she did love him and only him,and it was going to stay like that forever he hoped,the group left koga there for ginta and the other one to find him(i forgot his name ) they didnt feel like having to kill those two to even though they were a lot better than koga,the rest of the day was fine the group was enjoying there life but kagome decided to sleep in her sleeping bag because of inuyasha's back injury,e was protesting but quickly got over it his back was bothering him even though it would be fully healed by tommorrow morning.

THe next morning inuyahsa was fully healed andthe group was up to their usual routine kagome sensed a small youki with 2 shards,when inuyasha got there he killed the youki and literally two seconds they collected the jewel shards and decided to take the rest of the day off.today all of them felt the need to take a bath and they let the boys go first so they could find a spring or lake when they got back they said there was a lake not to far from the campsite,when the whole group was done washing.kagome started to cook the small rabbit's inuyasha had brought back,they talked and everyone was having a good time the made fun of inuyasha who was taking it seriously and discussed what shoul be done to find naraku,when they were ready to go to sleep inuyahsa picked kagome up and brought her up to sleep with him , he wanted to hear kagome react and purred deeply in his chest causing her to move close to him he then breathed lightly on her neck making her grip his haroni tighter and putting all her weight on him.he turned her head to face him and kissed her lightly on the lips she wrapped her hands around his neck deepening the kiss,he felt that he needed more of her,he slipped his hands under her shirt and followed her curves with his hands he growled causing her to shiver and push onto him with made him hard agin she pushed against him again after felling the reaction she got from him causing him to groan

"you better stop before i do something now" he whispered in her ear

"can you please wait till we're sleep"sango asked politley to inuyasha and kagome,they both sweetdropped

"go some where else then!"inuyasha yelled

"inuyasha" kagome warned

he instinly closed his mouth not wanting to get sat so far up in a tree,she brushed a hand over his face"be good...ok?"she asked sweetly his answer was a kiss on the cheeck and she cuddled up with him he never wanted the moment to end

finally!i hate koga so much i wanted him to go somewhere!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	10. Chapter 10

SORRY IT TOKK SO LONG IVE BEEN BUSY WITH SCHOOL

THIS CHAPTER HAS REAL LIME!well to me its real lime

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER 10:OH MY!

its been a week since koga's death but the group wasnt really worrying,the group was _almost_ back to normal it seemed as if miroku wasnt the only one thinking perverted thoughts.kagome started to notice this from a certain someone who seemed to be acting...well...dogish,she and sango were on there way to a spring when they heard some rustling in the bushes,they turned around standing there ground,they quickly calmed down when they saw it was inuyasha his eyes intently on kagome

"you forgot this "he said slyly,while he was holding out the shampoo bottle

"uhhh...i washed my hair yesterday...but thanks anyway inuyasha"she said grabbing the bottle in her hqand but he didnt let go"ummm inuyasha..."she was surprised to see sango way ahead of her leaving the two of them by themselves"you can let go now..."she was surprised again when inuyasha pulled her into his chest,she grabbed on to his shirt for support to pull herself off of him,she gasped when she felt his arm slide around her waist pulling her against him even harder she ran a hand over his chest to fell the muscle,he breath was hitched in her throat when she _felt_ him purr since she was so close to him it felt like he was vibrating it caused a big shiver down her spine which made him purr again causing her to grip his shirt tighter,he then breathed down he neck and she bit her chheck to surpress a moan,he then started to rub the small of her back with the other hand,causing her to let go of the breath she was holding all on his chest causing him to growl which send another shiver down her spine

"ohhh...inuyasha"she moned pushing herself harder against him,she didnt care if anybody heard her

hearing her moan caused him to almost lose it,his marks shown lightly on his face"kagome.."he groaned as she pushed even harder against him,he started to kiss her to her mouth to around her chest trying to ease himself...which didnt work he then picked he up with her legs wrapped around his waist and arms around his neck,which was preety akward since he was feeling the feeling again below the belt,kagome also noticed this while he was running and tightened her legs around his waist causing him to hurry and try to rush to the spot he was taking her.he started to slow the pace a little when he saw they were near and came to a complete hault causing her to grip even tighter,he laid her gently on the soft grass and started to kiss he while taking off her shirt,she moaned when she felt him kiss on her stomach and licked her sides,she almost bit through her bottopm lip when she felt him nibble at her neck

"all to myself"he whispered in her ear before taking his own shirt off she took her bra off and flung it where ever she didnt care

inuyasha and kagome were finishing the night off in there own little world.miroku and sango knew better than to go look for the couple since they knew they were ver close toeach other,shippo on the other hand was kicking and screaming he wanted to go see kagome and he wanted her to come back to camp tonite with him not inuyasha even though he doesnt understand what they would be doing so late not returning,shippo finally shut up when sango told him kagome would bring him extra treats when she went back,he huffed and quickly went to sleep.leaving miroku and sango to themselves

"it's a bit chilly today"sango said rubbing her arms

miroku came over and wrapped his arms around he shoulders causing sango to blink then blush

"ummmm..."sango was trying to say something but couldnt get it out,she finally decided to accept miroku and cuddled up with him leaning her head against his chest they fell asleep near the fire miroku didnt try anything it was a lovley nite indeed

The next day kagome woke up inuyasha arms who was leaning against the tree she looked at his face and his eyes were half way open and he had a small grin on his face she rubbed her hand across his chest feeling his muscles which felt a lot smoother since he had no shirt on,kagome got up and felt a cold wind blow into her

"why is it so cold"she said out loud then looked down at herself and realized she didnt have any clothes on,and remembered what happened,a small blush apeared on her face

inuyasha had a grin on his face that resembled awe and mischious at the same time"you wanna warm up?"he asked slyly his grin was now a mischivous grin

"kagome looked at him while picking up her close "pervert"she said jokingly"can you take me to the hot spring i smell like..."

"us"inuyasha said smiling with one tooth hanging out"and the game we played"he then chuckled and she rolled her eyes,he then picked her up and set her down in the hotspring on his lap,he didnt mind this hotspring it wasnt to hot but warm,he purred when he felt her shift to get in a better position making her shiver she wondered why this always happened when he did that.

just when it was but to start getting heated up again shippo jumped through the bushes and jumped right in kagomes arms

"kagome your back!"shippo said excitly

"i was only gone for a day shippo calm down"she said while giggling

"shippo finally opened his eyes and saw inuyasha sitting there having the meanest face evevr"hey!why is he here,im suppose to bathe with kagome not you!"

"shut up"inuyasha said right after knocking shippo on the head"i'll explain to you when your older"

kagome blushed and got out of the spring to get dressed.when they got back to the rest of the gang miroku and sango were cuddled together.kagome thought it was sweet but inuyasha had to ruin the moment

"get up would ya! dont do that stuff with us here!"inuyasha shouted

sango hurridly got off of miroku and blushed miroku looked at them with a serious face then smiled"i see,we should go do what you two did when we want to take care of businesss"

sango face turned even reder from anger and embarassment.inuyasha and kagome looked two different ways and turned blood red.today was gonna be a _long _day.

tell me if you liked it


	11. Chapter 11

During the next two weeks inuyasha and kagome have had their romantic nights,and things have been going smoothly...until kagome has to go back home.she been low on supplies and decided to finally go back to her home for supplies,but she was worried about her mother.she asked inuyasha to come with her just incase and he didnt hesitate to come just before they jumped through the well kagome sighned and went in with inuyasha right behind her.when she was on the other side inuyasha picked her up and jumped up once there feet was on the ground they looked around to see if anybody was around.once inuyasha sensed no one was in the house she found the spare key and opened the door,she looked around the kitchen and was surprised to see a note on the door _'kagome,me grandpa and souta went shopping we will back in about 2 hours'_ kagome wasa little surprised to see that her mom didnt seem upset for her leaving and not coming back for alomost two months...which brought up that school was about to start again she sighned in annoyance,school was such a nusience,she decided to sit down and talk to him about it so he could understand but she knew he was going to throw a fit .

"why do you have to go back there!your smart 3nough already!"inuyasha shouted

"but i need it!"kagome yelled back

"kagome!skhool just gets in the way!you one of the smartest i know!"he yelled trying to convince her

"inuyasha"she warned

he imedietly shut up,not wanting to get sat.he averted his gaze to the floor not wanting to get sat she saw the distree he was in and lightly cupped his face

"just till i finish high school,ok?"she said inocennly

he grumbled and shook his head,they spent the rest of there time cuddled waiting for kagomes mom to get home,she soon fell asleep in his arms and he rested his eyes but wasnt completly drifting off,inuyasha hadnt notice how fast time went as he soon heard the door open,he was surprised to see ms.higurashi smile at him as soon as she walked in

"hello inuyasha,are you joining us for dinner today"she asked calmly

"umm..i guess...yes"he answered shakily,he didnt understand why her mom was bening so nice,it was kind've supicious,ms.higurashi's gaze then turned to kagome who was still sleeping peacefully.she sighned and closed her eyes

"inuyasha can you take kagome to her room,i dont want to wake her up when father see's you two together"she gave him a small smile and winked

"uhh..."inuyasha started to blush,he picked kagome up bridal style and walked up to her room and set her down on her bed,he closed the door so souta and kagom's granpa would'nt wake her,but him closing the door caused her to stir and wake up

"inu..inuyasha,why...how did i get in my room"she said yawning at the same time"wow im tired"she said leaning over the side of her bed

"huh...oh your mom said to take you upstairs so the other two wouldnt make you wake up"he said while starring at the ground

"oh"she sighned then she remembered her mom"what did she say?"she asked nervously"was she upset

inuyasha gave her a simple look"actually she didnt seem so upset,she was..happy,i think she may want to talk to you later"

kagome sighned again and rubbed he stomach she felt a sting and lifted her shirt a little forgeting that inuyasha,inuyasha stared at her intently wating to see what was going to happen she placed her fingers right above her belly button and winced"oww,i have a small cut right above my belly button...i wonder how it got there",inuyasha thought back to the time the were..."probably when.."she started to blush and didnt finish her sentence. inuyasha cmae over to her and pushed her on thhe bed her back was flat on her bed "inuyasha what are you...' she bit her lip to stiffle a moan because she didnt know why he was doing this,until she felt the cut on her stomach start to numb.inuyasha continued to lick the cut even through he knew she didnt feel it anymore he could tell this was starting to get her aroused,he could smell it,he started to pull her shirt up until it was over her breast and started to lick upwards until he reached her breast and stopped,he was being more careful this time and heard someone walking towards kagome's door.he groaned and got off of her,kagome was quite puzzled when she saw inuyasha turn his back on her.she was about to ask why she stopped until see heard the door open,it was her mom.

"kagome?why is your shirt halfway up?"she asked suspiciously

kagome blinked then thought off the answer"i have a cut on my stomach...see"she said inocently because it wasnt like she wasnt telling the truth.

ms.higurashi looked at the cut and accepted to what her daughter had said and then quirked an eye brow"are you sure you should be doing that with inuyasha in here"

inuyasha snorted and turned his head"like i would wanna look at her"he winked at kagome but her mom couldnt see

kagome blushed a little and huffed"like i would let you look at me" she said playing along with the act,she knew that he doing is so no suspicion would pop up.ms higurashi giggled and closed the room door so the couple were left to argue,when inuyasha was sure she was down stairs he pushed kagome flat on her back again so they could continue where they left off

"now..where were we?"he asked mischiviously he lifted up her shirt and kissed he stomach but was avoiding the cut causing her to moan

"mmm...inuy..asha"she moaned trying to keep it down so her family wouldnt suspect anything,she kept her arms above her head so he could do what to her.

they countinued the day in there own little trance.the next day ms.higurashi wanted to know why he daughter wasnt down for dinner yesterday and walked in her room at about 5 in the morning and noticed she wasnt in her room but noticed the window was open and saw the two cuddled in a tree near the roof inuyasha ears swivled in her way and he opened his eyes when he saw it was her mom he began to get worried thinking that her mom would try to send him away again,but what he got was the oppisite reaction,she gave him a small smile and left the room.she realized that there was no point to try to seperate the two from each other they were made to be and wind up together,she knew inuyasha was good for her daughter and knew he would treat her right,she couldnt help but think of how her grandchildren would look.


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12:SEPARATION

kagome was glad her mom accepted her and inuyasha together even though she did give the speech about having a baby at a young age,but she said she would trust her,kagome laughed nervously thinking of her and inuyasha last night...but of coarse didnt tell her mom,he mom gave her a side ways glance but then left the room .inuyasha and kagome jumped through the well with her overly full book bag with inuyasha,when they reached the bottom of the well kagome tripped but was caught by inuyasha he pushed her against the wall and kissed her forcfully but it got softer when kagome gav him entrance their tongues played a little but inuyasha's eventually won,she started to tug at his haroni and her took the top off leaving him bare chested,she gave gental kisses all around his not to muscular chest,_' its just right_'

"kagome!inuyasha!"squealed shippo"why dont you have your shirt on inuyasha?"

"you..little brat!"inuyasha yelled "why do you always interrupt things!"

"inuyasha...sit"inuyasha face hit the dirt,kagome noticed that every time they were in the middle of their love making he seemed to get aggresive towards anybody who was near

inuyasha slowly rose and started to yell"what was that for!wench!"the word wench took her out of her thoughts

"for being mean to shippo and stop calling me wench!"she screamed back at him

shippo even though liked inuyasha face getting slamed in the ground,he wanted to hug kagome "hey!why arent you two up here!"shippo exclaimed

inuyasha and kagome stopped arguing,despite inuyasha being upset with both of them her picked kagome up and jumped out,sango and miroku just started to come towards them and noticed that inuyasha"s shirt wasnt on

"ummm...inuyasha"sango said looking at him staight in the face"where..."she wasnt able to speak when inuyasha jumped down the well and already had it on,"nevermind"

the were starting to walk back to kaed'es hut when kagome started to complain about her legs being sore"sorry guys but my legs hurt"she said leaning on a tree,inuyasha turned completly around to face her so the other couldnt see and gave her the biggest smirk he could,he had both his teeth out,he then raised his eye brows,causing her to blush she knew what he was trying to say even though he didnt say anything

"here..get on my back"he said stil smirking,kagome was blushing furiously now,and was alittle hesitant to get on his back but eventually got on,as soon as she got on he arched his back to hit a special spot on her,he legs tightened around him and she breathed hard on his shoulder causing him to get aroused,he couldn't wait till later. when thet reached kaede's hut kagome once again forgot her bag

"i have to stop being so careless"kagome said and sighned"inuyasha can you take me back to the well to get m bag"

inuyasha was already bent to take kagome to 'get her bag',she climbed on and he took off almost as fast a koga does,kagome noticed they were going back to the place where they first did... 'that' so she pushed her self against inuyasha and was rubbing herself against his back,making him groan over and over again.she was TORCHERING HIM he was about to take her here and now.but he knew they were close to the spot,as soon as they reached it he kissed her brutaly she took her shirt offand got on top of him and was grinding on top of him causing him to groan louder.the rest of that afternnoon was filled with moans and groans.everything knew not to interrupt during this situation for all type of creatures including humans.shippo was beginning to worry but the rest of the group was relaxed about them leaving they knew they had to take care of business.at night the couple were cuddled in the tree.kagome was sleep and inuyasha watched her,he thought her face was more beautiful with the moonlight shinning on her face.he put his nose in her hair and took a deep breath,how he loved that sent he couldnt get enough of it.he started to think off what there future would look like with the pups he wanted this was a dream come true,he wanted her,and he got her.even all that he put her through she still accepted him.he couldnt imagine what would happen if she was tooken away again.she started to stirr in her sleep"i love you"he whispered in her ear she smiled in her sleep,she loved him too all to much,she wished they stayed like this forever.it was made to be,this is why she got pulled through the well,for him,he always cared for her and she knew that but now she know he loves her not kikyo,her and now he wasnt afraid to admit,she was going to stick by his side..no matter what happened.

THE next week the group had heard naraku was close by the village.so they were always on alert,during the night kagome told the group that kikyo was near also,this caused inuyasha to growl and he pulled kagome in his lap,

"your coming with me to come see this wench"he said coldly,this caused a kagome to have a shiver of fear go don her spine,inuyasha could sense her uneasiness and purred trying to calm her.kagome took a deep breath and got up followed by inuyasha,"lets go"he said signaling her to come on his back,the two started to run off,when they reached kikyo she looked a bit surprised to see both of them.

"why is she here.."kikyo asked with no emotion

inuyasha grabbed kagome by the waist and pulled her to him"because she's my mate"he said withanger in his voice"why does it bother you"

kikyo was angered by what inuyahsa had just said"inuyasha...youwere suppose to go to hell with me"kikyo said cooly but there was a tint of anger in her voice,her gaze then went to kagome"come"she said looking at her with a hard gaze kagome eyes widened

"why"she said stepping infront of inuyasha who then pushed her behind again

"what do you want with her"inuyash said defending his mate

kikyo did not answer she just simply got her soul collectors to get kagome from behind inuyasha,they took her high in the air and was heading in the same direction they go to be alone

"KAGOME!"he yelled


	13. authors note

**author's note:**im really busy with school so i might not be able to update for a bit...sry but i will try to post the next chapter on thursday.and also im about to be done with the story i planning to go till chapter 15.i know it was kind've a short story but the nxt one i make we be longer (

and thats all i got to say...


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 13:NARAKU AND HIS PLAN

this chapter is so dumb

Naraku laghed evily as he saw his plan coming together,he knew kikyo wouldnt believe him if he said kagome and inuyasha were intended to be mates permanetly,the miko wanted to see for herself so he let her go,he told her to bring kagome to him if she wanted her out of the way.and thats just what kikyo intended to do get her out of the way so it could be her and inuyasha and no one to interfer.when kikyo saw the two together see sent her soul stealers to give kagome to naraku.whats the point of having a walking clay pot when you can have a real woman who is younger and more beautiful.yes,his plan was coming out perfectly who would have inuyasha's wench and take her jewl shards only needing her for his pleasure he was going to succeed,...but what he didnt know was that inuyasha was planning to make kagome his mate,he thought that he still had feelings for kikyo.

kagome was still being carried by the soul stealers when she saw a large black mass coming from up infront of her

"what is that?"she asked quietly to herself,kagome started to panick when she was a few feet form the black mass,_' am i going inside that thing'_ she asked herself,she startd to scream when half of her body was engulfed inside"hel-.."she was cut off when her whole body was inside,when she opened her eyes she noticed that she was inside a portal just like the one used to take her back and forth between era's _' am i going home'_ kagome looked at her sides and noticed the soul stealer were still around her in a lose but fitting grip(does that even make sense?) kagome closed her eyes as she saw the brght light shinning in her face,she landed on the ground with the thump as the soul stealers left her"why is the ground so rough?this isnt my home"kaogme stiffened as she heard an evil laughter come from behind her she turned her head and gasped, it was no other then naraku"what is this place?what do you want with me?"she asked with fear in her voice

naraku laughed at her and finally answered"you are at my secret hide out no ones knows about this place,not even my closest slave"

kagome just stared at him with fear in her eyes before she finally spoke"so what do you want with me,what plan are you up to?"she asked demanding for an answer

he glared at her and smirked"you are going to help me and do what i want you to do"he laughed"you will be a especially special servent for me"he said slyly,kagome whole body shookwith fear as naraku inched closer to her,he pushed her on her side and looked at her neck"the halfbreed wont be able to find you,and who ever knows about this place stay's,everyone except kikyo because she was part of my plan,with inuyasha out the way my plan will work out perfectly"he then glared back at kagome and made some ugly looking creature grab her from he neck and take her into a cave like prision,"you will stay here until i need you" he said evily

Inuyasha took off as fast as he can to go get kagome following her scent,leaving kikyo all by herself,she looked down and back at where inuyasha was standing,she realized that inuyasha has no more feelings for her and was telling the truth about him loving kagome.she then knew there was no reason to take inuyasha to hell with her he wouldnt love her...she would go on her own,and thats exactly what she did.

"KAGOME!"inuyasha yelled at the top of his lungs which were starting to hurt from running so much.he stopped where at the place where him amd kagome made love and saw some large ball full of evil in the middle of the spot_'her scent ends here'_he didnt hesitate to jump through the orb of blackness,he wasnt going to give up on finding his mateas soon as he got in he realized it was just like the well _'what the hell'_he realized the bight light coming and he was blinded as the light shined directly in his face.when he was able to see again he realized he wasnt at kagome's shrine and was in some hellish cave like dungeon then the scent filled his nose,naraku,he sniffed again and his eyes got wide,kagome,he ran towards both scents since they were in the same place_'he better have not her'_when he reached the two he saw naraku hovering over kagome who was struggling bare chested under him,inuyasha eyes flashed red and her threw naraku off of her he imedietly ran after him but naraku was able to get up and out the way,his eyes opened wide at the sight of inuyasha,how was he here?wasnt he suppose to go with the dead wench

"why are you here,kikyo was waiting for you"naraku said cooly,he was upset at himself for not being able to sense inuyasha presents,to occupied trying to get his way with kagome.

inuyasha response was a snarl he bared his fangs and charged at him completly losing control and aimed right for his chest,but he missed naraku spun around and some how without touching him made him slide across the floor,inuyasha didnt lose his footing but it did give naraku enough to change into his real form,inuyasha imedietly ripped his grotest green limb like hands off which imedietly grew back,naraku laughed evily knowing inuyasha would just keep coming back at him tll he would drop dead,inuyasha once agin came back at him but was pushed against the wall by naraku,who then gripped him around his throat and started to squeeze cutting out air supply,inuyasha couldnt break out of his grip,it was like he was paralyzed when his back hit the rough cave wall.while naraku was disturbed by inuyasha,kagome all though shirtless grabbed her bow and arrow and pulled it back aiming at naraku left side were his heart should be located and let it fly,naraku eyes opened wideand his grip on inuyasha neck loosened as he started to disenigrate into nothing_'no this cant be'_he thought as his whole body disappered inuyasha dropped to the ground on his back gasping for air kagome was already by his side crying and rubbing his chest,inuyasha started to turn back to normal once he saw that kagome was ok,his arms wrapped around her pulling her into a tight embrace"are you alright kagome"he asked with a shaky voice

kagome looked into his eyes and gave a small smlie"yes",she said pulling out of his embrace and ran for her ripped shirt and put it on,it had a slash right at the stomach and shoulder area's,inuyasha stared at her and then remembered the black orb"inuyasha,how are we suppose to get out of here?"she asked looking around

inuyasha picked her up bridel style and ran towards were he first came from he saw the black orb that was now starting to disinagrate quickly and jumpe in with kagome in his arms he opened his eyes to see that they were lready in their world in his time and in the place were they first made love he looked down at kagome and saw that her eyes were already closed he jumped into a tree and quickly fell asleep today was a hard day.

see i told you,this was a dumb chapter...anyways for the people whodont want it to end so short dont worry,im gonna make a sequel in about 2 or 3 weeks(


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER 14:FINALLY SETTLED

this is the last chapter

and its a to be continued type thing

--------------------------------------------------------------------

three weeks passed since inuyasha and kagome defeated naraku,and they were able to gather the rest of the shards without any complications,but now kagome had another worry on her mind,it was about the well and on what side she wanted to be on.it was like she had a family on both sides,inuyasha and the rest of the group noticed her slight depression and tried everything to ake her more comfortable.

'inuyasha...i-idont know what to do i want to stay but i also want to go back to my home,i dont know what to do.."she silently weeped into his undershirt

inuyasha hugged her close"dont worry about it right now we can hold if off for a bit longer in about two months...it doesnt matter where you are as long as your with me"she answered softly kagome reached up and lightly kissed him on the lips

"thanks inuyasha"she whispered

later on that day kagome was enjoying life and decided to make everyone lunch"oi kagome hurry up and give me my ramen!"inuyasha asked annoyed,kagome huffed and simply sat him.his face went crashing down into the dirtinuyasha quickly got upset and went on with his rambling"when are you ever going to take these things off of me kagome"

kagome glared at him and gave him a death look"when you learn how to stop being rude..."kaogme snorted"it get's annoying after a while"

inuyasha huffed and snatched the bowl out of her hand,the rest of the group decided not to interfer with this immature situation,when everyone was done eating sango smirked at the sight of inuyasha half asleep with kagome in his arms_'those two will never stay mad at each other'_ she was brought out of her thoughts when miroku put his arm on her shoulder moving closer to hher,she watched his hand with sicpision but quickly averted her gaze back to mioku,

"sango,i dont think those two will ever change,...do you"

"sango gave a small chuckle "not at all"she said leaning on miroku,thw ywo relaxed and cuddled with each other not caring if the whole world would see.

later that evening kagome yawned and streched,for some reason she thought she was on the ground and put hef feet over the edge and almost fell

ahh!..."inuyasha hands tightned around her waist and he pulled her back on his lap

he put his nose between the crook of her neck just before the shoulder and exhaled on the recent mark her gave her"what wrong with you,dont want to be with me no more"inuyasha said slyly

kagome chuckled and then blushed"wow that was stupid of me.."she said giggling"i could've hurt myself"

inuyasha grabbed her and jumped down and lightly landed on his feet,kagome let go of his fire rat and walked into the hut with inuyasha close behind her,he decided not to mess with miroku and sango when he saw them he hated it when people ruined the moment with him and kagome.he saw kagome sitting inside looking out side with sadness i her eyes she saw inuyasha starring at her with worry in his eyes,she gave him a small smile and got up never losing eye contact she walked over to him and gave him a small hug he wrapped his arms around her hugging her back"dont worry inuyasha...i just have a lot on my mind"she said softly,inuyasha nodded slowly and kissed her on the lips lightly and pullec away

"i'll go hunting today"he said lightly and took off towards the forest named after him,kagome sighned and rested her back against the wall_'i dont want to have to make this decision,i love my family but i also love inuyasha,sango,shippo,kilala,heck and even miroku'_her thoughts were interrupted when she felt sango put her hand on her shoulder,she gave a small smile and put her kness to her chest and silently cried

"kagome...its ok"sango said rubbing kagome hair"just relax for now..do you need anything"sango asked silently

kagome looked up with tears still coming down"no,its ok"she said getting up and walked outside,miroku saw kagome and sighned,

inuyasha came back with a small boar,and threw it on the ground when he saw kagome crying"kagome..are you ok"he said tiltling her chin up to look at him"kagome..dont worry about it right now,i'll always be with you no matter what"he siad hugging her around her waist kagome looked up at him and smiled_' maybe this is where i belong'_ she hugged him back

"inuyasha...i want you to be happy even if it means staying here"inuyasha eyes went wide

"kagome...you dont have to stay hear for me"he said a bit excited"i dont want you to be misreable"he siad softly

kagome was now crying tears of happiness"i love you so much,i'll always stay by yourside",inuyasha felt a tear fall from himself remembering the day she said that

he kissed her on the lips and asked for entrance she opened her lips and felt his toungue slide inside tasting her mouth,their tongues started a friendly battle and inuyasha's quickly won like always,he felt her smile against his lips,_'i'll always be with you kagome'_he thought and he laid her in the soft grass a bit away from the group tonight was going to be a beautiful night.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

well im so sorry you guys for ending the story without you guys knowing how its gonna end,but like i said im planning to start the sequel next week...or should a just start an entire new story so its up to you guys

------------------------------

so its either

new stoy

or sequel you chose this is really important to me guys so tell me which one i should do,if you pick new story dont worry im still gonna do the sequel...just after the new story is done


End file.
